The Sting of Betrayal
by Neko-chan22
Summary: InuKagome and a splash of InuKikyo. I suck at summaries. Hey, I redid the first four chapters and added a chapter. COMPLETED
1. Lover's Dispute

The Sting of Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I wish I owned Inu and Sessy, but sadly I don't.

AN: This is a fic about Inu/Kikyo and Inu/Kagome. Talks about Inu betraying Kikyo and then skips a head to a year after they get all of the jewel shards. This is my first Inuyasha fic, so please be nice!

Chapter One: Lovers Dispute

A young man sneaks into a temple and hurries over to a chest on a table in the middle of the room. He opened the chest and took a purple jewel then ran out of the temple. He ran quickly through a forest until he hears someone following him. He quickly smelled the air to see what it was.

"Human" he growled as he stopped and prepared to fight

He noticed a shadow behind a tree. He growled and prepared to claw them.

"Why did you betray me Inuyasha?" asked the shadow as it stepped into the light

"Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered

"Give me the Sacred Jewel Inuyasha." said Kikyo

"No!!" He yelled as he started to run again

He then felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as he was pinned to a tree by an arrow. He noticed Kikyo holding her bow, that was still pointed at him. She came forward and picked the Sacred Jewel up. Then she turned to him and noticed him trying to pull the arrow out. She walked up to him and put a spell on the arrow so that only she could pull it out.

"What the hell did you do that for Kikyo?" yelled an angry Inuyasha

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but you will stay up there until I decide you can come down." said Kikyo weakly

"I'll die of old age by then, so let me down now!" yelled Inuyasha

"So you can take the Sacred Jewel, I don't think so. If you are so worried about aging I'll make it so you won't." said Kikyo weakly

She put a spell on him to make him sleep there without aging. He was slowly falling asleep but was awake long enough to hear little Kaede scream that he sister was dead. A lone tear fell down his cheek without him knowing. (AN: most of this is made up by me but part is true)

TBC....

AN: So what do you think? The last sentence makes Inu so OOC, but I had to put it. Ja ne for now.


	2. Love Hurts

The Sting of Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter Two: Love Hurts

"Will you hold still, I can't bandage you up if you keep on squirming." said a girl

"I never told you to bandage me!" yelled the boy

"Well, I never told you to save me, did I!?!" the girl countered

"I saved you because you're the only one who can use the Sacred Jewel! Do you want someone like Naraku to have it!?!" yelled the boy standing up

"Liar! You saved me because I remind you of Kikyo!" yelled the girl as she stood up

"Like hell I did!" yelled the boy

"Liar!" yelled the girl

"I'm not lying, you being the reincarnation of Kikyo has nothing to do with why I saved you!" yelled the boy

"Stop lying Inuyasha!" yelled the girl

"Stop calling me a liar Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha (AN: You're an idiot if you didn't know it was them already)

"What if I don't!?!" yelled Kagome

Inuyasha all of a sudden pulled Kagome into a kiss, without realizing it. When they both realized what was happening the pulled away(AN: five mins later).

"What the hell did you kiss me for?" asked/yelled Inuyasha

"I....you.....oh you jerk!" yelled Kagome running into the abandoned house near her

"Why would I want to kiss a girl like you!?!" yelled Inuyasha

"OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kagome causing Inuyasha to fall face-first into the dirt

"Damn you Kagome." Inuyasha muttered while pushing himself up 'Love hurts' he thought wincing as his cuts reopened

TBC........

AN: Please review!!!!!!!!


	3. Stupid Hanyou

The Sting of Betrayal

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha.

AN: Hey here's the next chapter! If you don't like to see Kagome and Inu fight then I'm going to warn you now, they fight a lot in this chapter. Well, if I get flames about them fighting all I will say is that I warned you.

Chapter 3: Stupid Hanyou

"That stupid dog!" Kagome yelled as she came into the house

"Why would I want to kiss a girl like you!!!" yelled Inuyasha from outside

"OSUWARI!!!!!!!" yelled Kagome

"Let me guess another fight." said Miroku coming up next to Kagome and grabbing her butt

"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kagome hitting Miroku

"What the hell happened?" asked Inuyasha running into the house

"None of your damn business Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled through gritted teeth

"Stop yelling at me!!" yelled Inuyasha

"When you stop yelling at me!!!" yelled Kagome

"I think we better get Shippo out of here." whispered Sango to Miroku

"Hey Shippo can you go get us some more water at the lake?" asked Miroku

"Okay!" said Shippo going out the door

"I don't know why I even released you from that seal!" yelled Kagome

"Shut up!!!!" Inuyasha yelled pulling Kagome into another kiss

"Why do you keep on kissing me!?!" asked/yelled Kagome

"To shut you up, you talk way too much!" yelled Inuyasha

"OSUWARI!!!!!!!!" yelled Kagome

"Dammit Kagome will you stop telling me to sit!" yelled Inuyasha

"I will when you stop being a bad puppy!" yelled Kagome

"You are suck a weakling, that you have to use a spell to get what you want! I don't know why I keep you here!" yelled Inuyasha

"I don't even know why I'm friends with a pathetic hanyou like you, who got himself stuck to a tree by his girlfriend and is jealous of his youkai brother!" yelled Kagome

Inuyasha got very angry about what Kagome said about him, he was so angry that he slapped Kagome, causing four cuts from his claws on her cheek. Miroku and Sango gasped when they saw what happened and Kagome got tears in her eyes.

"Kagome I..." Inuyasha began

"OSUWARI!!!!!!!! OSUWARI!!!!!!OSUWARI!!!!!!!OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!OSUWARI!!!!!!" yelled Kagome running out of the house

The others followed her while picking up Shippo who had just returned. They followed her all the way to the Bone-Eaters Well. They watched as she went through the well returning to her time.

"Nice going Inuyasha, now we will probably never see her again since you made her so angry!" yelled Sango leaving Inuyasha alone as she walked away with Miroku and Shippo

In Kagome's Time

Kagome ran out of the well house and into the shrine. She ran all the way up to her room ignoring her families concerned comments about her face. When she got to her room she fell on her bed, tears and blood mixing together on her pillow as she cried herself to sleep.

In Inuyasha's Time

Inuyasha was sitting by the well on his tree. He was staring at the well until he sighed and made his decision. He jumped off the branch he was on then walked over to the well. He sighed again and thought to himself, 'I'm such a stupid hanyou'

TBC....


	4. Bad Old Dog

The Sting of Betrayal

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

Chapter 4: Bad Old Dog

In Kagome's Time

Kagome woke up to the bright sun in her eyes. She sighed and sat up, tired from crying all night. 'Stupid Inuyasha' she thought as her hand came up to her cheek. She immediately felt something wet when she touched it, she looked at her hand and saw blood...her blood. She looked down at her pillow, is was soaked with blood and tears. More tears came to her eyes as she remembered him slapping her...more like clawing her. She sighed, she knew she deserved it after what she had said to him. She sighed again and got up to take a bath.

Inuyasha walked from the well house and over to a tree whose limbs hung over to Kagome's window. He climbed up the tree and quietly jumped into Kagome's room. His eyes scanned her room and fell on her pillow. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the blood, it was covering most of the pillow. Fear overtaking him he started to look for her, he noticed a door and opened it. He saw Kagome in only a towel cleaning her wounds. His mouth dropped as he just stared at her. Kagome looked over and noticed him. She screamed his name and slammed the door in his face. While she was dressing and tending to her wounds she kept repeating one word 'osuwari'.(AN: This takes about ten minutes) When she came out she stood over him and glared at him.

"You have been around Miroku too long you hentai!!!" yelled Kagome

"Well it's not like your not giving me a sight right now!" yelled Inuyasha getting up

Kagome immediately blushed as she saw the situation. She was standing over him wearing a short mini-skirt. She walked over to her bed and started to take off her pillow cases all the while saying 'osuwari'. When she finished taking the pillow cases off she threw them to Inuyasha.

"Go wash them in the lake near by." she commanded

"I don't have to take orders from you wench!" yelled Inuyasha

"Yes you do, osuwari." said Kagome rather calmly

"Fine wench." said Inuyasha once he pushed himself up

Inuyasha walked over to the stairs and as soon as he got to them he fell down them head first, thanks to Kagome's osuwari command. Kagome smiled to herself as she started to pack her bag to return to feudal Japan. When Inuyasha came back her noticed her smiling at him.

"Why are you smiling wench?" asked Inuyasha trying to sound disinterested

"I've forgiven you, I hope that you will forgive me." said Kagome putting on her pack and coming close to him

"I forgive you." he muttered barely audible

"Good." Kagome said as she got closer to him

She then brought her lips up to his causing his ears to pirk up. When she was barely touching his lips she whispered one word and Inuyasha came crashing down to the floor face first. She laughed and ran all the way to the well with an angry hanyou behind her.

"Bad Old Dog." Kagome said as she went into the well


	5. Opening Up

The Sting of Betrayal

Disclaimer: Me no own

Chapter 5: Opening Up

Kagome came up through the well and ran over to Kaede's hut. When she got there she dropped her bag and turned around just in time to see an angry hanyou slam the door shut. He walked up to her galring at her. She smiled sweetly at him knowing that if push came to shove she could easily tell him to sit.

"What the hell did you do that for!?!" yelled Inuyasha

"I did it because I was angry that you slapped me. I want to appologize for everything I said and did." Kagome said

"You expect me to accept that!" yelled Inuyasha

"Yes, why are you always pushing me away?" asked Kagome

"Because everyone I love dies! My mother died, Kikyo died, and if I allow myself to love you then you will die as well!" Inuyasha yelled running to his tree to cool his blush

A few minutes later he saw Kagome walking up to his tree. He jumped down and looked at her.

"I thought you might be hungry." she said handing him a cup of instant ramen and chopsticks

He sat down leaning against the tree and started eating. She sat down next to him and layed her head on his shoulder. He looked at her in surprise.

"I'll take the chance of dying just to love you." she whispered

When he finished his dinner he noticed that Kagome was asleep next to him. He gently scooped her up and lept onto a branch. He leaned against the trunk and layed her between his legs with her head on his chest. Soon he was over taken by sleep.

The next morning Kagome woke up in Inuyasha's arms. She smiled as she looked up into his face. She reached her hand up to his ear and gently stroked it. This action earned her a soft purr from Inuyasha. She smiled and continued to stroke his ear hearing the purrs get louder. She then stopped and kissed him softly on the lips. When she pulled back she noticed his amber eyes looking at her.

"Good Morning Inuyasha." she said

"Morning" he said hoarse from purring

"I never knew you liked me to stroke you ears." she said playfully

"What?" he asked as a blush creeped onto his face

"I love you." she said as she layed her head back down on his chest

"I love you too." he said tightening his grip on her

"I'm glad your finnally opening up to me." said Kagome as she looked up at him

"If it makes you happy." he said

"It does." she said

"Hey Kagome?" asked Inuyasha

"Yes" she replied

"Will you...uh...will you be my mate?" asked Inuyasha

"Will you betray me?" she asked

"No" he replied

"Yes, I'll be your mate." she replied while giggling

"Yokatta." he replied before biting her neck

'I finnally got past the sting of betrayal' thought Inuyasha as he continued to mate with Kagome

THE END


	6. Important Author's Note

AN: well i have thought it over and decided to make a sequal so if ya have any ideas please tell me!

Ja Ne,

Neko-chan22


End file.
